Uchiha or Not Their All the Same!
by 01xDevilshBABYY
Summary: What happens when a new girl is in a new school and doesn't seem to like sasuke uchiha? Does she care? So sasuke tries to find out but some how is now atracted to her is it because of her smarts or looks? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Uchiha or Not Their All the Same...

Chapter 1 - Keiko Yamashita...

CAUTION THIS IS A RATED "T" STORY SO PLZ LEAVE IF YOUR NOT 13 OR OLDER IF YOU DON'T I'M NOT YOUR MOM TO GO AFTER YOU!

AN: I hope you like the story cuz i like it lol

Chappie 1:

Keiko's Dream:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm finally at school."Keiko said...

"I hope i make new friends."

In her class...

"ummm..Ohayou(good morning) sensei sorry i'm late."

"Just introduce yourself..."

"Ummm..i'm Keiko Yamashita...i like the colour blue and yah..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally wakes up because of her alarm clock...

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

"Huh it was a dream ughh i don't even know anyone and i don'y know if they will like me!" Keiko screamed while the alarm clock was still beeping...

"This stupid clock!" Keiko was really angry this time...so she took her kunai from under her pillow and stabbed her clock with it... o.O

"sigh..much better..."Keiko sighed "only if Shun and mom was here...i don't even know around kohona and i'm here ughhh! oh well might as well go to school and meet people..."

So she got to school and got to her locker...

Oops i forgot to describe Keiko well...She has blue(bright (darker than the sky though) hair with black streaks...she is pretty kind, tough and caring...she also has purple eyes...and has two peircings on each side...She is really strong and has no special blood line maybe not yet i'm not sure(plz review to vote if she should have a special bloodline...)

She went to a class labelled A-7 (sakura,sasuke, and naruto's class)...

"Ohayou new student..." A man with a mask and silver gravity defying hair said..."Uhhh...Ohayou Kakashi- sensei?" Keiko replied..."Yea it's kakashi..."Kakashi said. "Hai..." Keiko said happily and smiled... "Please introduce your self to the class..."Kakashi said..."Ok..."keiko replied... "Ummm...I'm Keiko Yamashita i would like to avenge my family and train till i can avenge my beloved family...any questions?"Keiko said...Sakura raises her hand..."yea?" Keiko said..."Who is it that you are after?" Sakura asked..."A tiny man named Gato...they've been sending assassins since i was a child" Keiko answered mysteriously..."ok..." Sakura said... "Kakashi sensei where do i sit?" Keiko asked... "You can sit next to Uchiha Sasuke.."Kakashi answered. "Where's that?" Keiko asked..."Where the boy with the raven blue hair is..." So keiko proceeded to the seet next to sasuke and sat down... Sakura glared at Keiko...without looking keiko asked "Hey what are you looking at bubblegum...?" "Nothing..." Sakura replied... "Yea...i thought so..."Keiko said..."What was that supposed to mean?"Sakura said..."You sure you want to know?" Keiko replied..."Uhh no thanks..."Sakura answered in a frightened voice...

"Are you ladies finished yet?"Kakashi asked and started the lesson...As kakashi started the lesson sasuke wondered why keiko didnt scream and tackled him... like new girls would do or fan girls... "Oh well" sasuke thought but he knew he couldn't stand it..."Why does she not notice and scream like other girls do?" Sasuke again thought about keiko..."She doesnt even care.."

"Ok we will be starting math now and here are some sheets to do for a while till the lunch hour.." Kakashi said... Some he handed out some sheets and they got started."Man i suck at math..!"Sasuke thought and looked to Keiko... she was zipping through the page like she knew everything that was on the sheet.."Maybe i should ask her for help..."Sasuke thought... So he walked to keiko's desk and sat on another chair he brought..."Keiko..." Sasuke said quietly..."pssst you there?" "yea? sorry i was busy..." Keiko replied."it looks like you know the math alot so i want to ask you for help."Sasuke said."Ok..."Keiko said..."When you look at this equation you first multiply this number by that one then subtract this one by that other one and then divide the number you got from this by that... you got it?"Keiko said..."yea thanks..." Sasuke said with alot of struggle..."What is that keiko doing to my sasuke-kun?" Sakura thought in her head... When the lunch bell rang...everyone went to the cafeteria... So keiko found the cafeteria and got a apple and bento box...when sasuke arrived he found keiko, but first he got his lunch and sat at the same table as keiko and started to stare at her...

"Is there something wrong sasuke?"Keiko asked. "Nothing..." Sasuke replied...So he again was examining keiko..this time "Sasuke it does seem like something is wrong what is it?"Keiko asked..."Well when you came usually..girls will scream and tackle me... but your different for some reason..." sasuke replied... "Oh i see" Keiko said "but why?"... "well i'm an uchiha..."Sasuke said... "ohhhh i see...What's an uchiha?" Keiko asked..."Well it's my clan and i'm an avenger.." Sasuke replied... "oh i see now" Keiko replied... "well why then Keiko?" Sasuke asked... "there's no difference.." Keiko said..."What do you mean by that keiko?" Sasuke asked... "Well your a student and i'm a student...it's normal not every one is intersted in the same person..." Keiko explained. "Oh i see..." Sasuke said...

End Of chapter...Plz review!


	2. Chapter 2

Uchiha or Not Their All the Same...

Chapter 2 - Blood of training...

AN:Well the chapter title sounds weird but this chapter is actually pretty interesting...

"But why do you care about what i think of you sasuke-san...?" Keiko asked the raven hair boy... "Well because every girl i met always liked me but i guess i'm not used to it...that's all..." Sasuke said... Keiko replied only with a " Oh..."

The lunch bell rang end of lunch hour...next they had physical education(training for two periods)So the class went to the gymnasium and saw training dummies and targets etc setted up...

"Wow"Keiko said...

"Can we eaet ramen"Naruto said everyone ignored him lol...

"Go to the change rooms and get changed!"Kakashi anounced to his class...

"OK..."The class replied

So the girls went to the girls' change room and the boys to the boys' changeroom...well they got changed and came out...

"Ok...Well the girls are going to kunai practise and the boys to the shurikens got it?" Kakashi announced...

So the boys got to the shuriken practices and the girls to the kunais...

"Before you people start run 20 laps ! Then stretch or you'll get cramps...!"Kakashi sensei again announced..

So they finished the laps and got to stretching... The girls had to do bridges and cartwheels...and boys with push ups and sit ups...

Two perverted boys were talking about the girls stretching...

"Look at those girls and how they can stretched (Whistles)" One perverted boy said "Hmmm that sakura sure can stretch and that keiko (Whistles)" Another perverted guy said... "Don't talk about the girls like that..." Sasuke said... "Oh yah what are you gonna do about it?" The perverted boys said...And out of no where two kunais flew across the room snipping some of the perverted boys' hair off...the two boys were in terror shaking and turned to see who it was...it was sakura and keiko looking angry... the boys ran to kakashi and complained about sakura and keiko...

"Come here sakura and keiko!" Kakashi said..."What do you want kakashi-sensei!" The two girls asked when they arrived at kakashi's side..."Why did you throw the kunais at these two boys...?" Kakashi asked... "Well they were being peverted and checking us out while we were stetching...!" Sakura and Keiko Screamed..."Well boys?"Kakashi finally asked..."Well...there.. was ..this..then..there..was..what..ended..because..they..then..heheh."the two boys replied... "Go to the principal's office you two.."Kakashi answered..."Ok..."The boys answered...After all that they got to training... Sakura threw a kunai and got bulls eye! Then Keiko got it too...After the class they went to take a shower and change...Well...the girls took the longest heheh...

The school bell rang and the kids left the gynasium except keiko...she was still training...So sasuke was outside looking for keiko and asked naruto and sakura...

"Hey sakura.."Sasuke said...

"He's gonna ask me something oh my god!" Sakura thought...

"Did you see keiko?"Sasuke asked...

"Sigh nevermind...i knew it...it'll never happen.." Sakura thought

"sakura...you there?" Sasuke asked...

"Oh yeah...no i didn't see her...sorry..."Sakura replied...

"Ok...i'll go ask naruto.."Sasuke said then found naruto...

"Hey dobe.."Sasuke said...

"Yeah? what do you want bastard?"Naruto replied..

"Did you see keiko?" Sasuke asked...

"You mean that new girl?" Naruto asked...

"Yea..."Sasuke replied...

"Oh she's still in the gym training..."Naruto answered...

"Thanks.."Sasuke said with struggle...

So he went to the gym and saw keiko panting "Got to get better to evenge my family..." over and over...

"Hey...keiko.."Sasuke said...

"Yea what?" Keiko said...

"Why are you still training?"Sasuke asked..

"Well to get better...no kidding...i should be asking you why you don't train..." Keiko said...

"Cause i'm good..."Sasuke answered...

"That's what you think...but your not good enough..."Keiko said...

"What...are you talking i'm good enough...i'll prove it..."Sasuke said angrily...

"Don't be so stuborned...it's no good it gets in the way!"Keiko said

"...Whatever..."Sasuke said...

"I really don't care...it's your problem if your not strong enough...to kill the one you want..." Keiko said...

"You wanna try me?"Sasuke said...

"Sure...why not..."keiko replied while smirking at the same time...

Then a fight started... Sasuke charged and kicked keiko on the leg...it weakened her but not much...She then threw a kunai and it cut him on the finger and started bleeding...

"I'm so sorry!.."Keiko said and ran to sasuke...

"GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!" Keiko screamed...

"It's ok..."Sasuke said...

"no it isn't let me help you..."Keiko said but before sasuke can reply she sucked the blood off and ripped a strip of silk from her shirt and tied it around the wound...(she sucked the blood cause she's used to it and her brother shun taught her to do that to stop the bleeding...not because she likes to taste blood ok?...)

"There all fixed..."Keiko said smiling at the same time...at sasuke who now blushing...

"That smile is so heart warming..." Sasuke thought... "uhhh...thanks..."Sasuke said...

"Does it feel better?"Keiko asked...

"Yea...it does...thanks again.."Sasuke said...

"Sorry for all the trouble..."Keiko said...

"I don't mind there is always trouble..." Sasuke replied..."hey do you want me to walk you home? it is getting late..."Sasuke said...

"Ummm...sure..."Keiko said blushing a little...

"Someone actually cares...sigh..."Keiko thought then she got a warm fuzzy feeling in her body...

As they walked through the halls side by side...Kakashi appeared...

"So why are you love birds still here?" Kakashi asked

"WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" Sasuke and Keiko screamed at the same time...And ran to the exit...

"Sorry bout that.."Sasuke said...

"it's ok..."Keiko said...quietly...

So they walked under the starry sky not speaking a word then reached keiko's house...

"Well here we are see ya tomorrow sasuke..." Keiko said and then gave a small kiss on sasuke's cheek...they both blushed till sasuke was left alone...

"Gee...does she like me?"sasuke said quietly as he reached his house...

"Nah...probably just a thanks for the walk home..." Sasuke talked back and forth to himself o.O ...

So they both got their rest till the next day...

End of chapter hope you enjoyed it... plz review! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Uchiha or Not Thier All the Same...

Chapter 3 - Innocence Wins Over Anger!

AN:i hoped u enjoy the chapter!

Here's your Recap:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sorry for all the trouble..."Keiko said...

"I don't mind there is always trouble..." Sasuke replied..."hey do you want me to walk you home? it is getting late..."Sasuke said...

"Ummm...sure..."Keiko said blushing a little...

"Someone actually cares...sigh..."Keiko thought then she got a warm fuzzy feeling in her body...

As they walked through the halls side by side...Kakashi appeared...

"So why are you love birds still here?" Kakashi asked

"WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" Sasuke and Keiko screamed at the same time...And ran to the exit...

"Sorry bout that.."Sasuke said...

"it's ok..."Keiko said...quietly...

So they walked under the starry sky not speaking a word then reached keiko's house...

"Well here we are see ya tomorrow sasuke..." Keiko said and then gave a small kiss on sasuke's cheek...they both blushed till sasuke was left alone...

"Gee...does she like me?"sasuke said quietly as he reached his house...

"Nah...probably just a thanks for the walk home..." Sasuke talked back and forth to himself o.O ...

So they both got their rest till the next day...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here's chappie 3

Innocence wins over anger:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Keiko woke up and got ready for school remember their 14-15 years old!

BOOP

BOOP

BOOP

"Huh...ughhh another day the alarm clock sounds gross now eww!" Keiko said when she heard her stupid alarm clock go "BOOP"

This time she took a shuriken and stuck it in front of the kunai... XP ...Well she got ready and left...

When she got to school...

"oh my god i'm going to be late.." Keiko ran through the halls to her locker... So she got her stuff and ran to the south - west hallway door and...opened it then she went to the south door...then to the east and the last door was left the north door in the south-west corridor(hall) She opened it but at the same time Neji opened it so they both flew in the air and landed on the floor...

"Ow!" Neji screamed..."Watch your way...you little fool..." Neji told keiko...

"I'm sorry it's just that i didn't see you there and..." Keiko said in a sad voice...

"Well use your eyes next time or are you blind fool!" Neji again screamed...

"It's just that I'm..."Keiko said...

"Your what fool?"Neji screamed really intense this time...

Keiko got upset from this...

"I'm not a fool..."She whispered...

"Than what are you?"Neji said...

"Well I'm new so i really didn't know that...people would walk through so slowly...and..."She said while her eyes teared up really fast...

"Ok fine... I'm sorry...sigh...man why do girls always do this..." Neji said when he got up to help keiko get up...Then gave her his handkerchief to borrow to wipe her tears...

"Gomen.." She whispered still in tears...

"how much times must i say its ok...sigh..." Neji said...

"I gotta get to class...i'll give you the handkerchief back tomorrow..." Keiko said...

"Forget it keep it..."Neji replied...And left...without another word...

So keiko got to class just in time...

"Ohayou Kakashi sensei!" The class said when kakashi greeted them... This time they were doing science so they got to the science room... They were working on chemicals...Chemistry...

"Ohhhh Chemistry.."Keiko whispered to herself... When they entered the science room...

"Please pair up with some one so your in pairs of two!" Kakashi said...

When kakashi announced that almost all the girls ran to sasuke...

"Hey sasuke-kun you can be my partner..!"One girl said...

"No be mine!"Another girl said...

"How About me sasuke-kun!" A girl with brown hair said...all of the girls we're drooling over sasuke...well almost all...except keiko and hinata at least... Hinata was partners with naruto they started their relationship 2 weeks ago and so far everything is really good...

Well sakura paired up with ino who was both rejected by sasuke...Then sasukewalked over to keiko who was sitting at a table alone waiting for someone to ask...So he walked over and...

"Hey...Keiko wanna be my partner?...Sasuke asked..."Ummm me?" Keiko replied..."Yea..."Sasuke said..."What about those girls over there(While pointing to the fan girls...)..."Keiko asked..."Them?" Sasuke asked..."Yea.."Keiko replied..."I'm scared of them ehhh..." Sasuke said while he twitched a little... Keiko giggled then smiled at sasuke and made him blush "Ok..then..."Keiko said while giving her final answer...So they sat together for the assignment to be given...They were to find an explosive recipe...

"Ummm...kakashi sensei that sounds dangerous..."Keiko said...

"It's supposed to be..."Kakashi sensei said...

"Oh i see..." Keiko replied...

So they got started and... When Keiko added a blue coloured chemical it turned brown in the beaker and it fizzed... then keiko said "hmmm...cola and drank it...YUM!" "What are you doing...?"sasuke questioned..."what..i was thirsty" Keiko said...and giggled and then smiled which eventually made sasuke blush...After they mixed a purple vile with a green eventually it fizzed and exploded...They laughed and laughed after because when it exploded it turned into little bouncy balls and bounced every where..."That's one recipe sasuke and keiko passes..." Kakashi said while trying to dodge the bouncy balls and eventually one his kakashi's forehead...And the whole class fell to the floor laughing their heads off... The bell rang after the whole class completed the assignment... Then everyone left school and went home...

End of chappie! Plz review...


	4. Chapter 4

Uchiha or Not Their All the Same!

Chapter 4 - The Handkerchief incident...

AN: Hope you enjoy this one too...I dedicate this one to...Recorder Kame768

Recap:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Please pair up with some one so your in pairs of two!" Kakashi said...

When kakashi announced that almost all the girls ran to sasuke...

"Hey sasuke-kun you can be my partner..!"One girl said...

"No be mine!"Another girl said...

"How About me sasuke-kun!" A girl with brown hair said...all of the girls we're drooling over sasuke...well almost all...except keiko and hinata at least... Hinata was partners with naruto they started their relationship 2 weeks ago and so far everything is really good...

Well sakura paired up with ino who was both rejected by sasuke...Then sasuke walked over to keiko who was sitting at a table alone waiting for someone to ask...So he walked over and...

"Hey...Keiko wanna be my partner?...Sasuke asked..."Ummm me?" Keiko replied..."Yea..."Sasuke said..."What about those girls over there(While pointing to the fan girls...)..."Keiko asked..."Them?" Sasuke asked..."Yea.."Keiko replied..."I'm scared of them ehhh..." Sasuke said while he twitched a little... Keiko giggled then smiled at sasuke and made him blush "Ok..then..."Keiko said while giving her final answer...So they sat together for the assignment to be given...They were to find an explosive recipe...

"Ummm...kakashi sensei that sounds dangerous..."Keiko said...

"It's supposed to be..."Kakashi sensei said...

"Oh i see..." Keiko replied...

So they got started and... When Keiko added a blue coloured chemical it turned brown in the beaker and it fizzed... then keiko said "hmmm...cola and drank it...YUM!" "What are you doing...?"sasuke questioned..."what..i was thirsty" Keiko said...and giggled and then smiled which eventually made sasuke blush...After they mixed a purple vile with a green eventually it fizzed and exploded...They laughed and laughed after because when it exploded it turned into little bouncy balls and bounced every where..."That's one recipe sasuke and keiko passes..." Kakashi said while trying to dodge the bouncy balls and eventually one his kakashi's forehead...And the whole class fell to the floor laughing their heads off... The bell rang after the whole class completed the assignment... Then everyone left school and went home...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here is chappie 4:

After class Keiko went to the mall but before she left sasuke was behind her...

"Hey where are you going Keiko?" Sasuke asked...

"The mall to get something..." Keiko replied...

"Oh i see...why?" Sasuke asked...

"Well...today...i bumped into someone and i want to get him another handkerchief cause he let me use his..that's why..."Keiko replied

"How did he look...?" Sasuke asked curiously... "Well...he had dark hair i think it was brown...and white eyes..."Keiko replied...

"Hn...you met Neji Hyuga then..." Sasuke replied...

"Oh i see...he is a nice person but...angry at times..." Keiko said...

"Well i'm gonna go now..."Keiko said...

"Can...i come with you then?..."Sasuke asked...

"Sure...i don't mind..."Keiko said and with that they walked to the mall without another word...

They arrived at the mall and keiko went to a store that embroders things...So she bought a White handkerchief and got them to embroder... "Neji Hyuga" in it then gift wrapped it...After that... "Grumble!" Keiko's stomach cried out... "Seems like some one is hungry..." Sasuke said... "heheh..yea..."Keiko replied... "Wanna go eat sushi?" Sasuke asked..."Uhhh..sure..."Keiko replied...

So they arrived at a place called Umi sushi...And took a seat then took their orders... when the food came they started to eat when they finished it was dark out so again sasuke walked keiko home but this time when they got to her place Sasuke gave her a tight embrace...At this Keiko was surprised they stayed that way until Keiko got loose and ran to her house... "Oyasumi Sasuke-kun" Keiko said as she entered her house..."Oyasumi..."Sasuke replied...and was on his way back home...

He arrived at his house and entered...there were 4 messages on his answering machine...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Message #1...

Sasuke-kun this is Sakura where are you...

Beeep

Message #2

This is Ino SASUKE-KUN! WHERE ARE YOU!

Beeep...

Message #3

Answer me sasuke-kun!

Message #4

SASUKE THAT'S IT I'M COMING TO LOOK FOR YOU!

beep..end of your messages...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Well Sakura and ino are pretty worried..." sasuke said to himself "oh well..." Sasuke thought...

The Next Day...

Keiko brought the package to school and was looking for neji... She eventually found him in the pool area...

"Ano...Neji?" Keiko said...

"Yea...you again?"Neji said...

"Here this is to make up for the handkerchief i used..."Keiko replied...And handed the package to neji... And left the pool area...

So neji opened it..."Hmm...It's another handkerchief...with my name on it..."Neji said...As Rocklee came up to ask him what he was doing...

"What are you doing neji? What do you have there?.."Rocklee asked...

"It's a handkerchief...That that girl gave me for the handkerchief i let her use..." Neji replied

"oh i see.."Rocklee replied...

And then they got to their swimming...

End of chapter Hope you liked it plz review...Sorry if it was too short!


	5. Chapter 5

Uchiha or Not Thier All The Same...

Chapter 5 - I've been singing my whole life...

AN: Well i hope you people actually like this fan fic if you don't plz review for me to delete it...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chappie 5:

After Keiko exit the pool area she arrived to class and..."IT'S MUSIC PERIOD!WOHOO!IT'S THE SINGING TEST!...ONLY GIRLS...CAUSE I KNOW THE BOYS ARE BAD AT IT TEHEE...!After that statement the boys gave kakashi a dirty look..."Hey kakashi sensei...don't be so mean...well you might not know actually..."Keiko said...Kakashi rolled his eyes..."fine...but still only girls!" Kakashi replied..."Fine...whatever!"The boys replied... So one girl at a time went up to the front of the class and started to sing...well some of them were good...really good...like sakura, keiko, and ino...i think ino...not sure...and more...some stunk like rotten fishes though...

After all of the performances kakashi was stunned that he never knew that he had good singers in his class... Everyone aplauded after all the performances though which is a good thing... Kakashi was especially happy...you know seeing what the kind of...pervert he is like sure he is a guy...i mean man...whatever...

After school ended...

"Man i'm exhausted!" Keiko screamed... "Are you ok?" Sasuke asked... "Yea but it felt like an elephant fell out of the sky and then landed and sat on me..." She said enthusiascally...Suddenlly naruto came cracking up hearing that..."Why are you here dobe?" Sasuke asked the ramen loving boy... "Better question sasuke...why are you here?is it because of keiko?" Naruto asked with a evil look on his face...Keiko giggled at them arguing and walked ahead... "Dammit stupid naruto... she's far ahead..."Sasuke thought...Then tried to catch up with keiko..."HEY BASTARD! YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE BASTARD!"Naruto screamed angrily at sasuke who ignored the whole thing and started to think deeply...of what happened the other night..."She acts like nothing has happened..."Sasuke thought..."Did she even like it...?"He asked himself... soon there was a voice arguing with him like an inner him... "If you like her tell her..."The voice inside his head said..."But i'm scared she won't like me back..."He argued..."Well if you think..."The inner voice said..."Yes i'm positive..."He finally finished... The two were still walking down the streets...it was only like 4 minutes... and naruto was still shouting his head off... Keiko was just walking and smiling...Sasuke was thinking still hard about things at the same time walking..."Hey you guys..."Keiko said..."Yea?" they both answered..."Do you want to come to my place?"Keiko asked..."Sure..."They both responded...So they continued to walk but this time...keiko slipped her hand to sasuke's at this it caused sasuke to blush... Naruto had a smirk on his face and then said..."AHA SASUKE YOU DO LIKE KEIKO...!" naruto said as he came with a conclusion..."What are you talkin' about dobe?" Sasuke replied coldly..."Well when she held your hand you blushed see!" Naruto said..."Whatever! if sakura did that you would turn red and run dobe..." Sasuke said coldly really angry at naruto this time..."Well...ughhh Forget it..." naruto said...

When they got to Keiko's house she opened the door and let them in...

"Make yourselves at home!" Keiko said cheerfully...

Sasuke was just sitting on the couch in the living room and naruto went to explore...then... "Hey keiko..."Naruto asked ... "Yea...?" Keiko replied... "Where's the washroom heheh?..."Naruto asked really disturbed this time..."It's upstairs and then turn left and you'll see it..." Keiko replied..."oh..ok.."Naruto said... Then he went to the washroom...and eventually came down...then sat at the couch in front of sasuke..."So you do like her dont cha?..."Naruto asked...surprisingly this time sasuke answered..."Well she's not like any fan girl i know...she's not even a fan girl...she is different..."Sasuke said with hesitation...so that keiko didn't hear a single word... "I guess your right sasuke..."Naruto replied..."But...HEHEH! KEIKO AND SASUKE SITTING IN A TREE KISSING!"naruto said..."SHUT UP DOBE!"sasuke said...and chased him around the living room until they heard keiko coming..."Hey do you guys like ginger?"Keiko asked peeking out the kitchen door..."mmmm whats that nice yummy smell?"Naruto asked in excitement..."Well...oh what the heck.." Keiko said and carried a tray of gingerbread cookies out with her..."Gingerbreads for everybody!" Keiko said cheerfully while putting the tray of fresh smelling cookies down...The ginger bread looked like them..."Wow they look soooo good!" Naruto said while taking a bite out of a naruto shaped one...on the head...so that meant that the gingerbread man that looked like naruto had no head lol... When they finished they head out but first one to leave was naruto...so he ran out the door with another cookie and ran out of sight in the darkness... "well good night keiko..."Sasuke said...Then embraced her...she loosened up and got out of his grip then kissed sasuke on the cheek and with that he parted...Satisfied as he was he was actually happy for once...

He got home and in his room...he sighed and layed under the sheets of his bed...

"sigh that was so awkward... i think i made it too obvious..." Sasuke said to himself... and fell to a deep slumber with that...

End of chapter...Hope you liked it...plz review!


	6. Chapter 6

Uchiha or Not Their All the Same.

Chapter 6 - Another day, another... stalker!

AN:Hi havent updated in awhile.

Chappie 6:

The next morning Keiko woke up and arrived to school. She had a head ache and got dizzy.She then walked to a tree and grabbed it. She sat under it and got even heavier head aches. Sasuke arrived and saw keiko sitting while holding her head and tucking her knees in. He knew something was wrong. He approached her and heard her say something while holding her head and shaking it side to side.

"Why...Daddy lied to me... he promised...he promised to be safe!" Keiko said loadly while closing her eyes but also crying at the same time...

"Keiko... are you ok..." Sasuke asked worried.

"STOP IT STOP IT! WHY! JUST STOP!" Keiko just kept crying and screaming in pain.

"Keiko..." Sasuke again said worried...

"DONT GET HURT!" Keiko screamed still in tears.

"SHUN CAREFUL!" Keiko added.

Sasuke tried to comfort her by embracing her in his arms.

"Shhh...don't cry..." Sasuke whispered quietly to her.

She slowed down and breathed heavily, and then wrapped her arms around him. The bell rang 5 minutes later. She looked up at him with sorrow in her eyes. He looked into her purple eyes and saw pain. His sharigan flickered on and he looked deeper in her eyes.

FLASHBACK (WHAT SASUKE SAW):

Someone broke their door down. Her mom screamed at the sight of two mist ninjas that were holding kunais. Her mom was never a ninja... She was defenseless... Her brother was the "Man of the house." Since her dad died when she was 2 years old during a mission. That morning... "Daddy be careful ok?" Keiko told her dad while smiling and hugging him. "Don't worry i will...i promise" Her dad replied returning the smile. But the next morning a ninja came to the door and told them he died during the mission... and thats how he died."Why...Daddy lied to me... he promised...he promised to be safe!"Keiko cried. The mist ninjas still stood at the door watching the frightened mother paralized with fear. "Who are you what do you want..?" Her mom asked trembling with fear. "We're here to assassinate ya guys..." One of the mist nins said... and then keiko and her brother heard a slash and then a thump. They then looked down the stair well and saw their own mother on the floor lifeless... "M..mo..mom..mommy..." Keiko cried as she looked down at her mother with the sorrow sasuke saw in her eyes."STOP IT STOP IT! WHY! JUST STOP!" Keiko just kept crying. "Get in my room..." Shun told the little girl... and took her by the hand. They arrived at his closet and he lifted her to the top of the shelf in the closet where no one can see her. "DONT GET HURT!" Keiko told her older brother. "dont worry i'll try not to." Shun asured his younger sister. "SHUN CAREFUL!" She added as the door closed... Minutes later the assassins were killed and she opened the door to see Shun standing weakly with major wounds. He fell to the floor and smiled at her. "careful...squirt...mom loves you and i... do ...too..." He said as he held her hand and smiled at her. She started to cry as he stopped breathing."SHUN DONT LEAVE ME! PLEASE DONT! SSSSHHHHUUUUNNN!" She cried loadly as it never seemed to end. The sun set as the golden beams of light landed down at her making it glow... tears fell from her eyes as she was left alone in the big world. She felt left in the middle of no where. The sunset sky turned into the bright night one...

END OF FLASHBACK.

Keiko knew that he saw what had happened... He looked down as keiko looked at him with sorrowful eyes. Keiko felt a drop of water and another. It was Sasuke... "why are you crying sasuke?" Keiko asked as she embraced him too... He didn't answer. He felt her warth trying to spread onto him. She was the fire and he was the cold. She warmed him up. She gave him light. She gave him reasons. She gave him answers. But she was sad herself. She felt cold herself.Their thoughts ended as Sasuke stood up. She stood up as well. Sasuke started to walk to class since they were already late. "Sasuke..." She called out to him... "What..." He replied as he stopped in his pace. "...Dont...tell anyone..." Keiko told him. "Dont worry i wont." He replied as his sharigan eyes flickered off. "Arigato." Keiko thanked. "No problem." He replied. She ran up to him and embraced him from behind. He felt loved by her. She stopped as she held his hand and started walking with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In class:

"You two should know better..." Kakashi scolded.

"Gomen..." They both apologized not reconizing they were still holding hands. Kakashi smiled and said, "So you two are love birds" they quickly let go of each other's hands and proceeded to their seats.

"WHY DOES SASUKE HAVE TO PICK HER!" Ino thought.

Ino looked at her eyes... She saw that she had cried. Ino's eyes widened. "Something must have happened." Ino thought. Sakura passed a note to ino. Ino picked up the paper and unwrapped it. "She was crying..." Ino read off the paper. She took her pencil and replied to it. "we should do some investgate this." and passed it to Sakura. Sakura scanned through it. She looked at ino and ino looked back they both knodded at each other.

Keiko raised her hand up and asked "May I be excused."

"Yes you may." Kakashi replied while smiling.

"Arigato..." Keiko thanked as she bowed and exited the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She stepped out of the school and walked around. Some other class was outside practising soccer. She sighed and walked the opposite direction. Someone grabbed her arm. She struggled against the grip.

"I didn't sneek out of class... I wasn't skipping class... i wasn't pulling a prank... don't send me to the principal's office... please don't hurt me...i don't have a gun... i'm not a drug dealer!" She blurted out randomly.

The figure spun her around. She was closing her eyes tight in case the person was going to hurt her. She finally opened her eyes and looked into moon white eyes. It was Hyuuga Neji. "Great...how embarrassing." Keiko sighed kind of relieved since it was just the moon white eyed boy. "hehheh... hi?" She hesitated as she felt herself turn red and warm up.

"What are you doing here?" Keiko asked confused...

"I have P.E we're doing soccer." Neji said while rolling his eyes.

"Oh I see. Well see ya..." She said as she tried to leave. She felt him grab her arm again.

"Careful it's not safe." He warned her.

" Ok. Bye" Keiko said as she walked to the next corner and she started humming really loud. The humming stopped as Neji heard a scream.

"AHHHHH!" Keiko screamed from the top of her lungs.

She was grabbed by a guy. It was one of the perverted guys from P.E.

"Stop screaming..." The boy told her.

She disobeyed and screamed. "NEJI HELP!"

Neji heard a faint scream half way back to the soccer field. He did some hand signs. "Byakugan." He said and looked in the direction that Keiko walked in. He saw Keiko struggling to get away from someone. Neji got angry at the sight of this, and ran towards that direction. He turned and looked down to the next corner and saw Keiko there struggling. The boy stopped when he saw Neji giving him an unforgivable look at him.

"What the hell did you think you were doing..." Neji asked calmly while lifting Keiko up. Keiko hid behind him trembling.

"Nothing." The boy replied and ran for his life.

"Are you ok?" Neji asked worried.

Keiko just nodded looking away because she was ashamed. Ashamed that she always needed help. Ashamed that she didn't quite listen to Neji. She walked away slowly but again was grabbed on the arm. She looked up into his eyes still ashamed.

"Listen carefully... Be careful this time... i'm not always going to be there to help you." Neji warned as he let go of her arm.

"Arigato." Keiko thanked and walked away.

"So that same perverted boy was stalking all along...sigh." Keiko thought.

She arrived back to class and sat down putting her head down on her desk.

Sasuke looked at her and her clothes to see if something happened. He saw that her uniform skirt was kinda scratched and ripped a little and that her shirt was scraped.

"Psst are you ok?" Sasuke asked in a worried tone.

"Yea...sure i am..." She said as she looked into his onyx eyes.

The bell rang and it was lunch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keiko walked outof the class and not to the cafeteria, not to the washroom, but the school roof. Sasuke followed her and sat beside her.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm tired being helped all the time." Keiko replied.

"Tired of not being strong enough..." She added as she tucked her knees in.

Sasuke looked at her the same way he did this morning. Keiko looked up into his onyx eyes he was going to see what had happened while she wasn't in class. So his sharingan flickered on and he looked deeper into her eyes again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

FlashBack:

She stepped out of the school and walked around. Some other class was outside practising soccer. She sighed and walked the opposite direction. Someone grabbed her arm. She struggled against the grip.

"I didn't sneek out of class... I wasn't skipping class... i wasn't pulling a prank... don't send me to the principal's office... please don't hurt me...i don't have a gun... i'm not a drug dealer!" She blurted out randomly.

The figure spun her around. She was closing her eyes tight in case the person was going to hurt her. She finally opened her eyes and looked into moon white eyes. It was Hyuuga Neji. "Great...how embarrassing." Keiko sighed kind of relieved since it was just the moon white eyed boy. "hehheh... hi?" She hesitated as she felt herself turn red and warm up.

"What are you doing here?" Keiko asked confused...

"I have P.E we're doing soccer." Neji said while rolling his eyes.

"Oh I see. Well see ya..." She said as she tried to leave. She felt him grab her arm again.

"Careful it's not safe." He warned her.

" Ok. Bye" Keiko said as she walked to the next corner and she started humming really loud. The humming stopped as Neji heard a scream.

"AHHHHH!" Keiko screamed from the top of her lungs.

She was grabbed by a guy. It was one of the perverted guys from P.E.

"Stop screaming..." The boy told her.

She disobeyed and screamed. "NEJI HELP!"

Neji heard a faint scream half way back to the soccer field. He did some hand signs. "Byakugan." He said and looked in the direction that Keiko walked in. He saw Keiko struggling to get away from someone. Neji got angry at the sight of this, and ran towards that direction. He turned and looked down to the next corner and saw Keiko there struggling. The boy stopped when he saw Neji giving him an unforgivable look at him.

"What the hell did you think you were doing..." Neji asked calmly while lifting Keiko up. Keiko hid behind him trembling.

"Nothing." The boy replied and ran for his life.

"Are you ok?" Neji asked worried.

Keiko just nodded looking away because she was ashamed. Ashamed that she always needed help. Ashamed that she didn't quite listen to Neji. She walked away slowly but again was grabbed on the arm. She looked up into his eyes still ashamed.

"Listen carefully... Be careful this time... i'm not always going to be there to help you." Neji warned as he let go of her arm.

"Arigato." Keiko thanked and walked away.

End of flashback.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His sharingan flickered off. And he looked into her eyes. They got closer and Keiko closed her eyes just about to kiss the Uchiha boy, but her cell phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and answered it.

"konnichewa(Hello)..." Keiko greeted on the phone.

"Who is this?" Keiko asked.

"Oh... KONNICHEWA KYO-KUN!" Keiko screamed on the phone.

"Hajimemashite(How do you do)?" Keiko asked with joy.

"Oh...Genki-desu(I'm fine)..." Keiko replied when her cousin asked her how she was doing.

"NANI!(WHAT!)" Keiko screamed.

"Ok cya later." Keiko replied back.

"Man, I almost kissed her." Sasuke thought

"So what happened?" Sasuke asked Keiko.

"My cousin or should i say two cousins are coming to this school." Keiko replied.

End of Chapter Plz Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Uchiha or Not Their All the Same.

Chapter 7 - My Cousins!

AN: Doesn't seem that alot of people are reading...oh well after this chapter i'll think about if i want to continue or not.

RECAP:

His sharingan flickered off. And he looked into her eyes. They got closer and Keiko closed her eyes just about to kiss the Uchiha boy, but her cell phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and answered it.

"konnichewa(Hello)..." Keiko greeted on the phone.

"Who is this?" Keiko asked.

"Oh... KONNICHEWA KYO-KUN!" Keiko screamed on the phone.

"Hajimemashite(How do you do)?" Keiko asked with joy.

"Oh...Genki-desu(I'm fine)..." Keiko replied when her cousin asked her how she was doing.

"NANI!(WHAT!)" Keiko screamed.

"Ok see ya later." Keiko replied back.

"Man, I almost kissed her." Sasuke thought

"So what happened?" Sasuke asked Keiko.

"My cousin or should i say two cousins are coming to this school." Keiko replied.

CHAPTER 7:

She smiled at Sasuke which made him blush.

"Well guess I should get going... my cousins told me to meet them in the lobby..." Keiko said as she kissed Sasuke on the cheek and left.

Sasuke sat there as if he was dreaming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Keiko saw her cousins in the lobby... her cousin Kyo and Hotaru.

"Hi you guys!" Keiko greeted as she went to hug them.

Hotaru is a girl that hates pink... well she is a tomboy and likes to play sports. She hates lip gloss, well pretty much make up. She loves sports like I said before and training so she can be stronger. She has brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. Her hobbies are usually skate boarding, snow boarding, bungee jumping... well extreme stunts and stuff like that, but she also has a gentle side too. She is stubborn, kind, smart, and beautiful. She is also has a low temper.

Kyo is a boy that has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He likes almost every sport and stuff Hotaru likes. He is older than Hotaru by 3 months and is taller by one foot. He is a gentleman and is dedicated to his school life and family. Strangely girls are attracted to him and is nervous about that. He is kind, supportive, strong, smart, and is bad at lying.

"Yo..." they both greeted her back.

"Why do we have to wear this stupid uniform..." Hotaru asked.

"I don't know..." Keiko replied.

"Well...look on the good side Hotaru well at least you won't have to pick an outfit each morning." Kyo said sarcastically but was then hit on the arm by his little sister.

"Ow!" He exclaimed.

"So... how have you guys been doing?" Keiko asked them politely.

"Okay i guess.." They both replied.

Then Naruto came running along and stopped by looking at Hotaru. She looked at him and got angry...

"Is something wrong? Do you want something!" She screamed at him.

"Ehh...nothing...are you new?" He asked the brunette.

"None of your beeswax..." She replied.

"Oh..ok..." Naruto said and turned to Keiko.

"Boy she has issues..." He whispered to Keiko. Hotaru smacked him on the head and was boiling angry.

"I'm not stupid..." She said as she gave him an evil glare. Naruto whimpered and hid behind Keiko.

"DON'T HURT ME!" He screamed as he ran through the halls.

"What an idiot..." Kyo sighed.

Sasuke walked down the stairs and to the second floor. He continued making his way downstairs but was surrounded by fan girls.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" One girl greeted.

"Do you want to go for lunch Sasuke-Kun!" Another girl asked.

"I'm taking Sasuke-kun for lunch!" Some other girl said.

Sasuke ignored them and kept walking. They girls still crowded him and kept asking him to go for lunch. Sasuke saw Keiko with two other people, a boy, and a girl. He was guessing they were Keiko's cousins. He approached Keiko and greeted her.

"Hi... are these the cousins you were talking about?" Sasuke asked.

" Is this your boyfriend?" Hotaru asked.

Keiko got nervous and thought of introducing them to each other.

"Umm... you guys this is Sasuke." Keiko introduced. Sasuke knodded at them.

"Sasuke these are my cousins... Hotaru and Kyo." She added while pointing at them.


	8. Chapter 8

Uchiha or Not Their All the Same.

Chapter 8 - My Boyfriend... Who?!

AN: OMG I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME!

"Hi..." Kyo greeted plainly and Sasuke nodded back. Hotaru examined Sasuke and was just looking at him she then walked behind him and examined.

"Nice ass..." Hotaru commented with a big goofy grin. Sasuke just looked at her, puzzled and curious to what the hell she was doing.

"Don't mind my idiotic sister." Kyo told Sasuke and grabbed her sister away. She punched him but he caught it easily and twisted her arm back. She then attempted to kick him, but that didn't turn out so well. He tripped her and she fell flat on her face.

"Ouch..." Hotaru cried and started to make a crying noise.

"Oh... sorry... are you okay?" Kyo asked Hotaru and bent down to see if she was okay.

"HAHAHA tricked you!" She said and punched him a few feet back. He slid against the hard floor and stopped.

"Oh my god!Are you okay?" Some girl said and went up to him to see if she was okay. She gave him a hand and he accepted kindly. She blushed as he smiled at her. His smile was really beautiful and it seemed like it glowed.

"Thank-you..." He thanked and kissed her hand. The girl felt like fainting.

"N-no... problem..." She said as she blushed even deeper. The girls around started to scream in awe and blush as they looked at Kyo. He flipped his long, and wild bangs out of his face and smiled at them. All of the girls screamed loudly and blushed red.

He finally let go of her hand and kissed the girl on her cheek. She blushed a thousand shades of red and smiled at him.

"We'll meet again..." Kyo assured her and walked back to the group of people he was with before.

"Wow... Mr. Romantic!"Keiko teased him and smiled.

"Well like I asked before... is this nice ass guy your boyfriend?" Hotaru asked Keiko again hoping to get an answer this time.

"Ummm... h-he..." Keiko couldn't think of an answer... "Umm n-not really.. B-bu.." Keiko was cut off by Sasuke.

"You could say that..." Sasuke said plainly... and gave Hotaru a glare for checking out his ass.

"Is that a yes or no?" Hotaru asked specifically.

"Ummm... yes?..." Keiko asked unsure of her answer. Sasuke blushed but it was unnoticeable.

"Well... prove it..." Hotaru said with a smirk. "Kiss each other..." Hotaru added with a bigger smirk. The words seemed to play in both Sasuke's and Keiko's minds like a broken tape recorder.

"Fine..." Sasuke replied with a smirk on his face and Keiko blushed a deep red. Then Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and Keiko wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly locked lips. Keiko was unsure on how to kiss him, but she let him lead the whole kiss. They had finally broken apart after a minute. Keiko blushed a really deep red.

"Is that enough?" Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face. Hotaru smirked and yawned.

"I still don't believe you guys some how..." Hotaru smirked.

"Come on Hotaru... stop playing with people like that..." Kyo told her and crossed his arms. That meant that he was not amused nor was he pleased.

"Fine...Party pooper." She mumbled under her breath.

They got hungry and went to the lunch room.

XXXXXXXXX CAFETERIA XXXXXXXXX

Once they got into the cafeteria, they all lined up quickly to get food. Sasuke just sat at a table waiting for them to arrive. Hotaru came back with a big tray filled with food, high in FAT! He looked at her like she was crazy.

"What... I'm a fat kid so what?" Hotaru admitted with no shame at all.

"... I didn't ask.." Sasuke replied coldly waiting for Keiko to get back. Keiko came back a few seconds and sat beside Sasuke. She had a bento box and took the cover off. She picked up a pair of chopsticks and directed it near Sasuke. Sasuke accepted without arguing. She smiled at him and kept feeding him like a little kid.

"Can't pick up chop sticks yourself?" Kakashi chuckled at his student and walked away.

They had finally finished and walked outside. Keiko ran out and span around the field in circles and her arms out stretched. She loved the outside, she had always wanted to fly like a bird soaring so freely. She kept spinning and her skirt followed her, flowing in the air. She stopped and stood wobbling. She felt dizzy and put her hand lightly on her forehead.

"U-u... Uh... I-I-I'm S-s-so-o d-d-iz-zy..." She said and fell onto her back. She laid there looking at what seemed to be the world spinning. She felt like throwing up, but then saw a dark shadow above her. She covered the sun that was brightly blinding her eyes and saw her cousin Kyo.

"Oi..." Kyo said looking down at her with his hands in his pockets.

"H-huh..." She sighed with a dizzy feeling in her head.

"That Uchiha kid..." Kyo began to speak and pulled her off the ground.

"Y-y-yea s-s-so w-what..." she had difficulty answering.

"Are you guys actually together?" He asked her with no expression on his face, which made her nervous.

"U-u-h..." She said while playing with her fingers.

"... I want straight answers... and now..." He told her while helping her from stumbling over objects on the ground.

"Uhhh... I-I.. K-kind of f-feel d-d-dizzy r-right now..." She said and fell on her knees. She laid on the grass with her back to him. He sighed in her childish acts.

"You are so immature..."He told her and sat down next to her.

"Do you really like this guy?" He asked her and got mumbles since her face was on the grass.

"Pardon?" He said and she sat up weakly.

"I don't really know... It's just some times I feel strange near him, but something about him just makes me feel so complete like I never had been..." She started to gather tears up in her eyes and one rolled down her cheek.

"I see..." He said and patted her on the back to calm her down. She looked up at him and flipped her hair making all the tears fly off and she smiled brightly.

"Well... I can't really tell my feelings but... I hope to find out!" She replied cheerfully.

"Kyo... I think someone is hoping to meet you again soon..." Keiko told him and pointed to the direction aside from them. He saw the girl he met earlier and he smiled and waved back.

"I guess so... well see you later..." He told Keiko before getting up and running to the girl he met earlier. She laid back onto the grass and smiled into the sky.

"I wonder what the future will bring into my life..." She sighed to herself and took a deep breath. She had a pain in her heart. It stung and then she clenched her heart and said...

"Not yet... it's not the time..." She whispered quietly and it stopped hurting.

Xxxxxx END OF CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW PLZ! REVIEW! xxxxxX


End file.
